


Lessons in Taking it Slow

by ProgressivelyAggressiveCap



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Captain America: The First Avenger, Cunnilingus, Light BDSM, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Peggy's the boss, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, bi bi bi, everybody gets attention, sex sex sex, talk talk talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProgressivelyAggressiveCap/pseuds/ProgressivelyAggressiveCap
Summary: “Steve’s been falling a little short?”“No,” Peggy smirks. “He’s simply not living up to his potential. He doesn’t realize how good he can be. Will you show him?”The grin that crosses Bucky’s face is all the answer she needs.---Steve needs a tutorial. Bucky agrees to help out.





	Lessons in Taking it Slow

21:00. Not the latest Bucky has ever been called to Peggy’s office for a briefing, but it feels different. The halls and offices are empty. 

Her door is closed. He hesitates, not knowing what to expect, and breathes deep. He startles as he takes in the slightest smell of Steve, mixed with a sweet floral that must be Peggy. 

He swallows hard and knocks. 

“Come in,” Peggy says in her normal tone of feminine authority. 

He opens the door, takes a step inside and salutes. 

Peggy is at her desk, writing, not even looking up as he comes in. 

“Good evening, Agent Carter.” 

“At ease, James.” 

The smell of Steve is stronger. 

“Close the door.” 

Bucky turns and sees him. 

Steve is positioned behind the door. Tied to a chair. Gag in his mouth. Completely naked. Dick as hard as stone. 

Bucky can’t tell if Steve’s cold. He runs as hot as the sun since the serum. But Steve’s skin is tight. His nipples obscenely protruding from his sculpted pecs. His body is tense everywhere, looking like he is going to vibrate out of the ropes. 

“I can’t trust him to be quiet. Or keep his hands to himself.” 

He closes (and locks) the door. 

Bucky turns back to Peggy, speechless. 

“He’s too eager to please. You know how he rushes in. Wants to complete the mission as fast as possible. Greedy. He won’t take his time.” 

Bucky continues to stare at Peggy. 

“You like women, don’t you James?” 

He does. Never as much as Steve, but he likes the contrast. The variation the female form can take. Jesus, the same woman’s breasts could change shape and size depending on the time of the month. Their scents changed, too. And when a woman was turned on, it was intoxicating. The power he felt with his hand between a woman’s legs, watching her face contort as she tried to be quiet, feeling the increasing slick on his fingers. 

After time with a woman, he’d often rush back to the apartment and pick a fight with Steve. Something trivial. Get Steve riled up about how he needs to stop using turpentine inside the apartment because it makes him cough or to wait for Bucky before helping Ms. Carmichael move her ice box (“Really, Steve?”). 

That way Steve would fuck him hard and fast into the bed. Bending Bucky over to nip at his hole, opening him up with his tongue, while telling Bucky that he hasn’t had a fever in almost three months - that he’s not weak. Prepping Bucky just enough that he’d felt a rush of pain as Steve entered him. Fuck, Bucky loved that man. 

Now it seemed Steve was having a bit of trouble listening to Peggy’s body even though he and Steve often had to take it slow before the war. 

No shame in needing a tune up. 

Bucky returns to the present. 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

“Our arrangement has been working well so far, but I think I need you to share your expertise with Steven.” 

Steve groaned from behind his gag. 

“You see?” Peggy said as she motioned back at Steve. 

“He’s been falling a little short?” 

“No,” Peggy smirks. “He’s simply not living up to his potential. He doesn’t realize how good he can be. Will you show him?” 

The grin that crosses Bucky’s face is all the answer she needs. 

“What are the parameters?” Bucky asks. 

“I have vital correspondence to finish. Intelligence reports. I want you on your knees, under my skirt, but if you mess up my writing, I’ll have to start all over again and you’ll never get to sit on Steve’s pretty little prick over there.” 

Steve moans again. 

Peggy smiles at Bucky. 

“Tell him what you’re going to do first. I am on my second to last report. If I like what I hear then we can give him the ‘show’ part of the lesson.” 

A blush blooms on both men’s faces. Bucky’s is darker and he bites his lip. 

Peggy picks up her pen, seeming to ignore them. She is more than Bucky could have ever hoped for. He keeps any needing thoughts about the future at bay. This, here and now, is an amazing gift. 

Bucky walks over to Steve whose excitement is spilling over him. His fingers digging into the arm rests. 

The wheels on Steve’s chair allow Bucky to push him over to the side of Peggy’s desk, leaving just enough space for Bucky to kneel down between them. As they look at her, she continues to flip through reports, making corrections and notes where necessary. Peggy is sitting back enough that they can see her crossed legs, knees angled towards them with her waist twisted so she can write on the desk. 

Standing behind Steve, Bucky starts. “Look first. Appreciate her body. What does she look like?” 

A muffled and annoyed “Bucky” floats up from Steve. 

“Okay, I know. Sorry. 

“She’s in control, even now. So many people still expect her to fail, so she’s always working be flawless and in control. 

“But she doesn’t have to be perfect with you. You can help her let go and be herself. She’s always seen the real Steve, flaws and all. Make sure you’re doing the same for her. 

“But you have to go slow for god sake. It’s so much better when you go slow. 

“The two of you together is amazing. Your lust explodes out of you, while hers simmers and rises, but I’m betting it'll burn even hotter than yours if you do it right.” 

Peggy raps her pen on the desk, looking over at them. 

“James, as much as I appreciate the exposition, could you get to the part where your head is in between my thighs? Sometime this century preferably.” 

Bucky chuckles. 

“And she’ll certainly tell you if you’re going too slow. By god you’ve got a keeper, Steve.” 

Steve hums in agreement. 

“So we’ve got to take care of her,” Bucky sighs. 

“Somehow, in the middle of the war, Peggy got her hands on some nylons and put them on for you. Appreciate that. We’ve got to be gentle with them. I’ll run my hands up her legs to feel how sleek they are and how soft her skin is underneath. 

“Kiss her knee and part her legs. I’ll work my fingers up her thighs to feel her garter. What kind of underwear do you think she has on? Probably something special she brought from home – briefs maybe. 

Pink blooms from below Peggy’s collar, working up her neck, but she doesn’t look over at them or stop working. 

“I’ll unhook her garters so that I can slide her panties off. Stuff them in your mouth in place of that tie. I’m betting she’ll already be wet and you’ll be able to taste her excitement. 

“I’ll kiss her legs, her clit, her folds, paying attention to how she moves and what she likes before I slip my tongue all the way inside. 

Peggy shifts in her seat, continuing to write, but uncrosses her legs. She uses her left hand to pat her knees, calling Bucky over. 

He leans over to Steve first, pulling down his gag for a chaste kiss. “You okay?” Bucky checks in. 

Steve nods with bright and eager eyes. 

“Good,” Bucky says. 

He repositions the gag in Steve’s mouth. “Don’t want you directing,” 

Bucky moves to Peggy, towering over her for a moment as she continues to write. He drops to his knees beside her and places his hand on a stockinged knee. Sliding it away from the other and working his hand slowly up her skirt. He slips his thumb underneath the top of her stocking stroking her thigh and working his way up. He freezes as he realizes she does not have any panties on. 

He looks up at her. “Why Agent Carter...” 

She raises her hand to stop him. And she keeps fucking writing. 

He smiles and looks back at Steve, who raises his chin to urge Bucky forward. 

With one hand under her skirt still, he slides her forward. Whispering, “I need you on the edge of the chair,” as he pulls her forward. 

She turns a page and lets him pull her into position. She leans back, angling her pussy towards him. 

He lifts her skirt. Below him is her cunt, beautifully framed by her garter belt and straps. Bucky looks back at Steve again. “Can you see this?” 

Steve is glassy eyed. Bucky can see he is trying to calm his breathing. Steve’s hands are reaching out from below his restraints, yet he has enough control not to break them. He moans in agreement. 

Bucky leans down, peppering kisses on her mound. He moves in a circle, down, spreading her legs farther apart so he can kiss the inside of her thighs. Her breath hitches as he works his way back up. He gently licks his way into her folds, nudging her clit with his nose. 

Peggy’s breath has picked up. Bucky is about to plunge a finger in next to his tongue, but realizes his own restrains. He takes extra time to lap at her wetness, feel it on his tongue and lips, mixing with his salvia. 

His own dick aches. He gives a little thrust into the air, swallowing and taking a breath to keep his own lust at bay. 

He pulls back, putting his forehead on Peggy’s lower thigh. 

“How much longer?” he asks. 

“Need a break, Barnes?” 

“Not at all. But am probably going to make you move a bit more if I keep going.” 

Peggy slides a glance at Bucky and then Steve. “Give him some attention. Your plan to put my panties in his mouth made me sorry I didn’t wear any. Give him a taste.” 

Bucky turns to Steve, who looks as debauched as ever. Precome seemingly pouring out of him. 

They dive into each other’s mouths immediately. Steve working to get every drop of Peggy. Bucky finally able to let go into the familiar rough and raunchiness with Steve. 

Bucky’s hand pulls up on Steve’s dick – one long, firm stroke making Steve cry out with desire. _“Please.”_

Bucky groans into Steve’s mouth. “I don’t think I’m done with the lady yet.” 

“You certainly are not, Sargent Barnes.” 

He nips at Steve’s lips, replaces the gag, and turns towards Peggy. 

He’s on his knees again. She is even wetter than before. He’s gentle, retracing some of his earlier kisses and nips, but moves quicker as he again has his tongue buried inside her. He slips a finger inside. Peggy freezes, clutching her pen. 

Bucky drives into her pussy, slipping a second finger in. His tongue tracing her entrance, working up to her clit and back down again. 

Peggy puts down her pen, turning all the way towards him and clutches the edge of the desk with her right hand, the other in Bucky’s hair. 

Bucky continues the assault on her pussy. His thumb circling and pulsing her clit as he licks and thrusts. 

Peggy pulls Steve closer. She yanks his gag off of his mouth and kisses him. Bucky looks up. Peggy catches his eye, inviting him up. He slips a third finger inside her to make up for the loss of his tongue. She shakes as he enters her, rocking forward and clutching his hand close as his head rises up. 

“Kiss him,” Peggy orders. 

Bucky does, continuing to pound into Peggy with his fingers. Peggy clutches his hand between her legs, pushing his palm into her clit. She is intoxicated by the two men kissing with her slick all over their mouths. She clutches her pussy tight around Bucky’s fingers and slams her eyes shut as she comes. A stifled “James” escaping her lips as her body shudders and she leans forward. 

Steve is lost in the kiss with Bucky, but his ears prick up with the sound of Bucky’s name falling from Peggy’s lips. She cries it so quietly, yet it rings in his ears. Something Steve never imagined he wanted to hear. 

While their erections continue to throb, Steve and Bucky pull back and turn to Peggy. Her breath slows and she opens her eyes to a slow, but fervent kiss from Steve. He already seems to be doing a better job at taking his time and enjoying the build up. 

Bucky is at her neck. She smiles and turns into him. Her lips find his ear and she whispers “Leave him tied up and suck him off.” 

Bucky falls into her chest, breathless. His fingers are still inside her and she wants him to suck Steve’s dick. God fucking damn. 

Bucky moves to Steve, his fingers sliding out of Peggy. 

He kisses Steve, slow and deep, but quickly moves to his chin and neck. Working his way down with a mixture of lips, tongue and teeth scraping down Steve’s chest. 

He slides a hand around Steve’s ass to keep him in place. He nuzzles his nose in the crease between Steve’s leg and groin, taking a deep breath before he moves to address Steve’s throbbing cock. 

Steve moans with need. 

Bucky wraps his right hand around Steve and licks the underside of his cockhead, teasing and working his tongue down before he takes it in his mouth. His hand is still slick from Peggy’s excitement and release. He uses it to stroke while he slurps and sucks, occasionally teasing Steve’s slit with his tongue. 

Bucky trails his hand up Steve’s chest. He circles Steve’s nipple and rubs his callous hand against it. 

Steve groans, but is cut off by Bucky’s fingers at his lips. The taste and scent of Peggy still radiating off of them. 

Steve sucks them into his mouth as Bucky takes Steve’s dick all the way down. Bucky’s eyes begin to tear as his lips stretch and the pressure of Steve’s dick breaches the back of his throat. 

While her eyes don’t leave Steve and Bucky, Peggy rises to clean off the top of her desk. 

Steve watches her as he licks her slick off of Bucky’s fingers. She turns away and bends over to put the papers in a neat pile on a side table. Her bare ass peeking out from under her still hiked up skirt. She feels Steve’s gaze. She keeps her back to him as she steps out of her skirt and unbuttons her blouse. She rucks the sleeves up to her elbows and turns around. The opening of the shirt frames a lacey bra and garter belt, with her pussy exposed. 

Bucky’s hand falls from Steve’s lips, returning to his nipple. Circling his areola first, then taking Steves nipple in between his pointer finger and thumb. Squeezing ever so slightly. 

“Uhhhh...” Steve moans. 

His ass, his thighs, his balls all tighten in anticipation of the release. Steve spills down Bucky’s throat. 

_“Uhhh, oh, Peggy,”_ Steve crows. 

Bucky swallows as much as he can, Steve’s come warm and slightly bitter in his throat. He pops off of Steve’s only slightly softened dick, licking and lapping what he missed. 

“What the hell, Stevie.” I’m sure she gives a great blow job, but I’m not sure she gets _all_ the credit for that one. 

Bucky rises to his feet, having thoroughly enjoyed the evening so far, but hopeful that it will be the last time on his knees tonight. He turns towards Peggy and his breath catches at the sight of her. “I guess I can let it slide.” 

Peggy is grateful for their admiration. “Take off your clothes, sergeant, while I let Steve up.” 

Bucky strips in record time and has to stand there awkwardly as Peggy takes her time pulling the ropes off of Steve. Steve doesn’t jump up, simply looks at Peggy, waiting for instruction. 

She holds his chin in her hands. “Now I want a lesson from you, Steven. I know how you and Barnes fuck and that you have to get him ready. Show me.” 

Steve rises from the chair and pulls her close for a full body kiss. 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

Bucky looks lost standing next to them, naked and a little scared. 

“You heard her. On the desk,” Steve orders. 

“Back or front?” 

“Lady’s choice. Peggy? Do you want his ass in the air or his back on the desk?” 

Peggy brings her lips to Steve’s ear, whispering “I’m want to slide onto his dick after you’ve opened him up and plunged into him. Can we make that work?” 

Bucky hears what’s in store for him. His stomach drops. 

Steve positions Bucky so his hands are on the edge of the desk, leaning forward, his dick throbbing and hanging heavy between his legs. 

Steve traces his hands down Bucky’s back and pulls his hips away from the desk to get the right angle. 

They need slick. Steve supposes he shouldn’t have licked all of Peggy off of Bucky’s fingers earlier. 

“Do you have any lubricant?” 

Peggy pads over to her purse, extracting a small waxy container, a ration of K-Y Peggy likely wasn't given directly, but would have had access to because of her rank - gender be damned. 

“Will this do?” 

Steve nods. 

“The key here is to go slow, too. There isn’t nearly as much give as you have. No natural wetness. I’ve got to do one finger at a time.” 

Steve coats his fingers and drops to his knees. Bucky knows what’s coming, groans, and drops his forearms on the desk. 

“Tongues help, too.” 

Steve spreads his cheeks, dipping in to briefly lap at Bucky’s hole, circling and teasing ever so slightly. It was something Peggy had never imagined, but she wants to see more. 

“How did you know you’d like it? How did you know he’d like it?” she asks. 

He lifts his head, using the opportunity to replace his tongue with a slick finger. Bucky hisses, but pushes back onto Steve’s hand. 

“We didn’t. Just like I didn’t know about the ropes before you tried them. One thing leads to another. And we know we can always say ‘no.’” 

“Hmmm,” Peggy coos. She slides in front of Steve to get closer to Bucky. Steve’s erection presses against Peggy’s back through her blouse. “Can I help?” she asks. 

The men shudder. 

“Yes, please,” Bucky chokes out. 

Steve’s been circling the inside of Bucky’s hole and Bucky’s ready for another. Peggy slides her pointer finger on the inside of Steve’s hand pressing at Bucky’s hole and then plunging in. She uses her thumb to squeeze Bucky’s ass ever so slightly. 

Bucky pushes back and Peggy glows. Steve guides their hands together and then in opposite directions to prepare Bucky for another finger. 

“How many fingers until he can take you?” 

“Three.” 

Almost there. Steve slides his second finger in and they move together. Peggy slips away seamlessly, while Steve adds a third finger. 

Peggy lifts Bucky’s head and arms off of the desk. It changes the angle enough that Steve brushes Bucky’s prostate, making Bucky shiver and moan. 

Peggy hops on the desk in front of Bucky who is again looking lost. He’s pliable as she moves him back towards Steve. She lifts his head, looks into his eyes. “Are you ready?” She asks. “Diaphragm’s already in.” 

Bucky nods. 

She pushes him back to get her ass close to the edge of the desk. As if on cue, Steve’s fingers slip out of Bucky, quickly replaced by his dick, pushing him into Peggy in one, not completely smooth, motion. The twinge from his ass and the heat on his cock catapults Bucky out of his body. 

Bucky certainly isn’t coordinated enough to contribute to the movement, but he’s not expected to. Peggy and Steve seem set on extracting their own pleasure from him, while bringing him along in the process. He feels used and he loves it. 

Peggy pulls Bucky into a kiss - their first officially - as he is pounding into her thanks to Steve and she is grinding back down. 

Steve’s pace is relentless and Peggy is keeping up, seemingly wanting both of their dicks at the same time. Bucky slips his hand between himself and Peggy in search of her clit. She shutters around him when he finds it. The pleasure rising in her gut and her toes curling around the edge of the desk. Sparks shoot from her pussy and her cunt to her toes and through her brain. She leans back, arching her back as she comes, Bucky continuing to vibrate his thumb on her clit. 

“God, oh god, oh god,” she crows, her whole body shuttering again and again. 

Steve bends Bucky over further, pushing Peggy’s back onto the desk. Peggy lifts her legs up over Bucky, resting her heals on Steve’s waist. 

Steve rubs Bucky’s back as he continues to thrust. The change in angle scrapes Steve’s dick across Bucky’s prostate, making Bucky moan into Peggy’s breast as Steve holds him down. Peggy’s post orgasm haze lifts slightly as she strokes Bucky’s hair, whispering “Such a good sergeant. You’ve done so well, James.” 

Steve bites Bucky’s neck and Bucky howls. He’s still pushing into Peggy, who doesn’t dare protest. 

“How does he feel, Steve?” Peggy asks. 

“Amazingly tight. Like he’s going to snap my dick in half.” 

“Hmm,” she replies. “I wouldn’t want that,” she smirks. 

“No matter how hard I pound into him, he seems to want more. Feels like heaven. He’s so good. He makes me want to mark him up with my teeth and with my come. I love to feel how it slicks up his ass. Love it when I can make him come just from this. Once it made it up to his chin.” 

“Well tonight, Bucky’s coming inside me, so no show for you.” 

“I’m not worried,” Steve replies. “Just means I’ll have to go searching for it later. See if I learned anything from Buck’s lesson earlier.” 

The idea of Steve’s head in Peggy’s pussy, lapping up Bucky’s come pushes him over the edge. Bucky wraps his arms under Peggy, gripping her as tightly as possible, shaking. 

“Steve, please, please, Steve…” 

“We’ve got you, Bucky,” Steve replies, as he continues to thrust into Bucky’s ass. “Fill Peggy up for us.” 

Bucky’s orgasm rips from deep in his belly. The twin sensations around his dick and in his ass ringing him dry. He wonders how this is possible before his mind goes completely white. He loosens his grip on Peggy, but remains slumped on top of her. 

All their years together tells Steve that Bucky is still riding high and that Steve can use Bucky to bring himself home. 

Peggy brings her hand to Steve’s cheek. His eyes darken as his pace intensifies. Peggy bites her lip as she pulls at the base of Steve’s hair. Bucky still between them, his softening body still inside Peggy. 

Peggy holds his gaze as Steve’s seems to tear through Bucky’s ass. Peggy nods at Steve and he erupts inside Bucky, “fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” 

Steve falls forward, his weight on his arms so not to crush Peggy and Bucky, continuing to murmur “fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…” pulsing erratically. He rubs his head between Bucky’s shoulder blades, trying to catch his breath. 

They lie together. 

Bucky sighs between them, content with the familiar feeling of Steve at his back, full with his warmth. 

Steve lifts his head and searches for Peggy. She gives him a rough kiss. 

Steve pulls off of them and out of Bucky, who gives a little whimper, but doesn’t move. 

“James?” Peggy calls. 

“Hmmm?” He replies. 

“Up.” She orders. 

“Nuhhhh.” 

“James.” 

He shuffles and lifts off of Peggy. “Next time we do this in a bed,” he mutters. 

Steve kisses him on the shoulder, answering “next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> These are supersoilders in the 40s. Practice safe sex, folks. 
> 
> K-Y and other water based lubricants were available in WWII.
> 
> Corrections and suggestions welcome. Thank you, thank you.


End file.
